Mientras las Hojas Caen
by Carime Jackson
Summary: AU Ya habíamos perdido toda esperanza, éramos solo nosotros, ni modo que me importase, pero ella no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto ... Antes de que tuviesemos tiempo de huir dos figuras asomaron por la montaña. -No estábamos solos-
1. Prefacio

**Gracias ****a sus votaciones y el apoyo recibido, si supieran lo que ha significado….Es que aquí está la primera patita de Mientras la hojas Caen. Si alguien viene integrándose recien, le recomiendo que primero lea la primera parte Lo que hace la Fantasía (en mi perfil) para entender esta parte mejor.**

**Y para los que ya llevan un tiempecito conmigo se vienen las reglas (Lo siento, pero quiero asegurarme de seguir con ustedes a pesar de la Universidad). Para cada capítulo necesitaré un mínimo del número total de votos que dijeron que Sí quería esta segunda parte (Lo que hace una suma de 8 reviews por capi, sin contar el prologo). Lo siento de nuevo, es la única manera de incentivarme este año que se viene duro.**

**Así que aquí les dejo el prefacio, es cortito, pero creo que es lo justo y necesario antes de comenzar:**

**Prefacio**

_Mamá:_

_Salí a dar una vuelta, necesito un momento a solas. Ya vuelvo._

_Luego haré mis maletas, ni te imaginas lo mucho que quiero ya volverme a Florida. Miami es, después de todo, la mejor ciudad del mundo, siempre soleada, temperada y con un montón de chicos lindos que de seguro me harán olvidarme de él. _

_No te desesperes, luego te cuento._

_Sé que no te lo digo a menudo,_

_Pero te amo._

_Steph. _

**Perdón por lo corto, pero si he decidido subirlo ahora y no cuando tenga el primer capi listo también para subir es porque quiero que sepan que los tengo en mente y que cumpliré con la Poll y que estoy trabajando para uds xD suena a reclame. **

**Muchas Muchas gracias por los votos, que en realidad aún no sé cuantos suman, pues quienes no estaban registrados no podían votar de forma oficial, pero por lo bajo en total son más de 8 votos, gracias a uds se escribe esta historia. =)**

**Los adoro Carime**

**PD: visiten .com y lean mi journal (para los que no se ubican con la Pag, es donde está el Muidkip, Pokémon) Espero que les guste mi idea. =)**


	2. Luto

Me escurrí con cautela a través de Palmer Station en dirección a su casa. El Sol aún apuntaba en el cielo. Mi misión era clara, todos debían de quedar convencidos de su desaparición y lo más importante, debía de ser capaz de fingir que yo nada tenía que ver con ello.

Momentos como estos son los que hacen que esa pequeña fibra humana despierte y el odio asome. Odio a mí mismo. ¿Qué más daba si creían que era culpable? Quizás incluso hubiese sido interesante, la idea de dos rebeldes en huída se me era por completo tentadora. Pero luego estaba la imagen que más apreciaba en el mundo, la de ella. Su imagen comenzaba a golpear con fuerza mi mente y como muestra de los lazos que me unían a ella, reconocía a la perfección su expresión.

Liberé un puñado de aire con fuerza, quizás, en mi caso podría decirse que se trataba de un suspiro, pero en la práctica, era lo menos parecido a uno. Si Mariana, Jennifer o incluso Ross hubiesen estado en un radio cercano a mí hubiesen saltado espantados. Sí, incluso Ross, pero no Steph. _Mi Steph_. Lo más seguro habría sido que habría reído ante mi expresión. Lo más seguro.

Si había tenido alguna posibilidad de éxito antes del suspiro ya las había perdido todas ante los últimos recuerdos. No, definitivamente no le habría gustado que dejase todo como una huída. No era algo habitual en ella, aún a pesar de todo.

Me dispuse a redactar la carta con resignación. Nada de huidas. Cuidándome de a cada instante de simular su letra y su forma de hablar. Me tomó varios intentos, el comienzo era a pesar de todo lo peor. Por increíble que parezca y a pesar de ser un vampiro que constantemente se está haciendo pasar por humano, las mentiras no se me daban para nada bien. Definitivamente no eran lo mío. Pero tenía una razón para continuar… ella. Por su recuerdo (aún si cambiaba bastante), la otra Steph, la humana, querría que su familia estuviese a salvo, aunque el peligro lo representase ella misma.

Cuando hube terminado me marché.

Todos mis instintos sobre protectores se vieron puestos a raya en cuanto me encontré a la interperie pero no volvería a la llanura, por una vez tendría que confiar en Steph. Me enfoqué en cada paso que daba en dirección al lugar de Stewart. Ruptura limpia, ruptura limpia, me repetía citando a Cullen ese, que aunque me pesase, debía reconocer que algo de él corría en mis venas.

Pero para que la ruptura fuese aún más limpia _y_ creíble, tendría que pensar más.

-¿Qué hay hermano? ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó mi compañero desde el sofá al verme entrar.

-tomando fotos…- levanté la cámara que en un momento de iluminación divina haía decidido extraer de mi habitación antes de que Stewart me _viera_ llegar. Todo parte de mi plan, incluso el tono parcial.

-¿Alguna buena?-

-Un asco- reclamé dejándome caer en el sillón con fatiga, aunque siempre teniendo cuidado de no romperlo –De hecho, las borré todas-

Ni modo me encerraría en un callejón sin salida.

-¿Un mal día?- Malo, bueno, eso estaba por verse. Sólo sabía que había sido uno de los más difíciles y preocupantes de mi breve existencia. Pero debía aparentar, así que asentí dramáticamente.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada- Respondí cortante para enfatizar mi enojo (aunque falso).

-¿Viste a Steph hoy?- intentó adivinar dándome la posibilidad de afinar mi estrategia.

-Sí-

Me sorprendió darme cuenta de lo buen estratega que iba tornándome, ya que casi por inercia Stewart se abalanzó sobre mi tranpa.

-¿Y qué pasó?-

Probablemente él ya infiriese que algo tenía que ver con la partida de la familia McNeil ¿pero estaría preparado para la real respuesta?

-Terminó conmigo- sentencié.

Sus globos oculares por poco y abandonaron sus cuencas. Una reacción exagerada si me lo permiten. ¿Tan sorprendente le parecía la idea? A mí se me hacía completamente lógico. _La naturaleza siguiendo su curso._

-¿Steph?- hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar en mi expresión un punto débil que demostrase lo contrario.

-¡Me está tomando el pelo!-

Desvié la mirada aún molesto.

-No bromearía con algo así-

-Pero es que todos saben que está hasta los pies por ti… aquí- se golpeó la palma de la mano con el dedo índice, dándome a entender que la tenía en la palma de mi mano, lo que por cierto, me hizo fruncir con verdadero enfado. Yo nunca manejaría a Steph como a un títere.

-Sí, bueno, como sea, ocurrió ¿no? Ya fue, fin de la historia. Se fini.- Las palabras ya salían un poco más naturales.

-Aún así… Es raro en Steph, tiene que haber algo más…- cogió una de las cervezas en lata que tenía junto a él y me la extendió -¿quieres?-

Me distraje unos momentos producto del olor. Uno de los más repugnantes del mundo. A esas alturas, me sorprendía que Stewart aún no se acostumbrase a mi conductas anti-alcohol, anti-cualquier-cosa-comestible. Vaya, sí que me repugnaba ese líquido amarillento, incluso más que las frutas y verduras. _Niños: Si quieren mantener alejados a los vampiros no pongan ajo a la entrada de sus casas, pongan cerveza._

Luego de negarme ya se me hizo más fácil seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-Se irá a Miami-

Se hizo el silencio. Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa con la mirada perdida. No necesitaba ser psíquico ni Edward Cullen para saber en qué pensaba: Jenifer. Y a juzgar por su expresión no tenía ni idea de que se irían. Un peso de culpabilidad se abalanzó sobre mí cuando recordé el intento de seducción de Jennifer hacia mí, tras haber cortado con mi amigo. Por supuesto, nunca llegué a contarle esa parte.

Más culpabilidad.

Primero escuché sus pasos, luego sentí su olor y por último llamó a la puerta. Había llegado el momento de ser realmente cruel. No quería ¿pero cómo le diría: "_Hey, no te preocupes, mira, yo soy un vampiro que salió de la mente de tu hija, luego ella huyó, le dio hipotermia y para que no muriese me he visto en la obligación de morderla. Y ahora se retuerce de dolor en su transformación, pero al menos no está muerta_"? No, definitivamente no estaba dentro de las posibilidades. En esta ocasión, mentir era la única salida.

Así que preparé mi discurso.

Abrí la puerta con naturalidad a la espera de lo que ella diría.

-¿Mariana?- pregunté con fingido asombro -¿Pasa algo?-

Ella titubeó, quizás preguntándome si no estaba exagerando. Y yo por mi parte me preguntaba si quizás no estuviese sobreactuando.

-Michael… ¿Has visto a Steph?-

-Desde la tarde ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha asado algo?- … ansiedad.

-No lo sé- tomó aire. Sí que estaba angustiada, lo que no ayudaba en nada a mi culpabilidad –no la encuentro-

Me tendió un pedazo de papel que reconocí al instante: … la _bendita_ carta.

-Hallé esto-

La tomé y releí sólo para cerciorarme de que cada detalle fuese lo suficientemente convincente, pero claro, debía de haberlo sido para que Mariana hubiese corrido en mi ayuda en seguida.

_Mamá:_

_Salí a dar una vuelta, necesito un momento a solas. Ya vuelvo._

_Luego haré mis maletas, ni te imaginas lo mucho que quiero ya volverme a Florida. Miami es, después de todo, la mejor ciudad del mundo, siempre soleada, temperada y con un montón de chicos lindos que de seguro me harán olvidarme de él. _

_No te desesperes, luego te cuento._

_Sé que no te lo digo a menudo,_

_Pero te amo._

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió dándome a entender a la perfección que se refería a la última frase del párrafo: _Olvidarme de él_. La miré a los ojos, el peor error.

-Terminó conmigo-

Al principio su expresión se pareció mucho a la de Stewart, pero no tardo en volver a su preocupación. Claramente ella manejaba más información que mi amigo.

-Michael, sé que no tengo derecho de pedirte esto, pero si en serio quieres a Steph, si aún le tienes algún tipo de afecto…-

-La amo- la interrumpí.

-¿Me ayudarías a buscarla?-

-Daría la vida por ella- no mentía.

Si hubiese dependido de mi muerte para que ella viviese lo habría hecho sin siquiera pensármelo. Por otro lado, que bueno que en la petición de Mariana no iba incluida la parte de traerla de vuelta, pues de haber sido así, desde luego que habría tenido que mentir.

Cuando llegamos al comité de rescate ya estaba prácticamente toda la estación allí preparada con perros, avionetas y trineos. Los segundos, captaron mí atención por el peligro que presentaban a mi operación. En esos momentos, desde el aire, Steph era un blanco fácil.

-Michael, tú iras con Stewart en el trineo, Stuart, ya sabes qué hacer- Ordenó Ross, el General a cargo y casi padrastro de Steph. Stewart asintió obediente, pero yo no podía darme el lujo de permitir aquello. Si iba acompañado no podría verla ni asegurarme de que permaneciese a salvo de ojos curiosos. Además, la ansiedad me mataba, o era la sed que en esos momentos se me hacía difícil de controlar…

-Creo que sería mejor que fuese solo- comencé y por alguna razón, el plan sonaba mejor cuando lo decía en voz alta, ya con la desesperación alejada de mi voz –Conozco un par de lugares a los que le gustaba ir, pero son de difícil acceso para los perros- el viento comenzó a sonar con más fuerza y la tormenta que hasta entonces era tenue en la Estación se alzó con incluso más fuerza que en la llanura. La naturaleza estaba de mi lado. –Además, con este clima, los dos seremos mucho peso para el trineo, sobre todo para cruzar los témpanos-

Me observó unos instantes con recelo, pero terminó por aceptar mis argumentos. Aún así, no me dejó ir solo hasta que no le hube asegurado que estaría a salvo.

-Ross- me dí la libertar de liberar una pequeña sonrisa de ironía – Después de todo mi trabajo es explorar-

Fue suficiente.

Por último, abracé a Mariana como jamás me lo había permitido, manteniendo todos mis impulsos animales a raya. Me hubiese gustado poder consolarla y decirle, _prometerle_, que todo saldría bien, que pronto tendría a su hija de vuelta, como todos hacían, pero no podía. No si era conciente de que al final del día el abrazo se repetiría, pero esta vez en son de pésame.

***

Corrí a través de la nieve lo más rápido que se me era permitido. Por poco y resbalé sobre un témpano en mi camino –algo inusual en mí, que habría terminado por retrasarme—.La ansiedad parecía aumentar a cada instante que no estaba con ella, sin embargo pronto halló su fin en cuanto la divisé a la distancia.

-Steph…- se me escapó un desesperado suspiro de alivio.

Por un lado, todo estaba bien…

… pero por otro….

Procuré ignorar sus aullidos de dolor mientras intentaba pulir algunos detalles de mi plan. Debía sacarla de ahí antes de que alguien la viese desde el aire, el único problema, que mientras mi estúpida ansiedad se encargaba de volverme loco, se me había olvidado pensar en un lugar seguro dónde ponerla. Y por seguro me refiero a algo seguro para ella y seguro para cualquier criatura que pudiese acercársele, cualquier criatura que inconcientemente pudiese correr peligro vital ante su presencia.

Reformulé mi pensamiento al darme cuenta del alcance. Dentro de las criaturas que corrían peligro ante su presencia, pero alejarme de ella por ese despreciable motivo, no era opción alguna.

Sonreí amargamente ante la ironía. Ahora podía entenderla mejor, aunque claro, la comparación no era justa desde ningún punto de vista, sólo para comenzar, Steph sería más fuerte y estaría más sedienta que yo por un tiempo limitado.

¿Bueno y el lugar?

No necesité de mucho pensar. En cuanto mi mano tocó su rostro sufriente vino a mi mente el lugar perfecto. Dónde la había tocado por primera vez.

El bosque.

Pero ni con toda mi fuerza y velocidad habría podido llevarla hasta allá con ella en ese estado en el tiempo que tenía. Ni mucho menos si tendría que borrar toda pista de nuestro rastro. Tendría que dejarla debajo de algún témpano cercano de manera provisional. Sólo por la noche. Ya mañana sería otro día y si todo salía acorde a lo planeado, la farsa habría acabado.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo hubiese deseado no me atreví a besarla. Su cuerpo convulsionaba constantemente en mis brazos y a través de mis dedos podía sentir sus contracciones musculares, pero lo que más me desconcentraba de todo aquello era escuchar como su corazón se apagaba luego de cada arritmia y saber que finalmente tendría que apagarse por completo.

_Mi Steph._

La deposité con cuidado en un hielo bajo un témpano comprobando para contrariedad de mis costumbres, que ya ese cuidado estaba de más. Steph se fortalecía a cada minuto.

Ya salvo, aguardé junto a ella el amanecer. Cada grito y alarido aumentaban mi impaciencia… y mi impotencia, que ya se me era intolerable. Con desesperación acaricié su cabello varias veces con la idea de refrescarla un poco: Completamente inútil. Me recosté a su lado lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo, como si por ello fuese a parar todo: Igualmente inútil. Y como si fuese poco, llegué a considerar la posibilidad de desnudarme para brindarle aún más frío, pero la idea, además de parecerme extremadamente pervertida para la ocasión, terminó por convencerme, de que nada pararía su dolor. Todo tendría que seguir su curso natural.

Así que continué recostado hasta que vi las primeras luces de la mañana aparecer en el Oriente, ya pronto amanecería para los humanos también. Era un buen momento para finalizar una "dramática" búsqueda.

***

Llegué de regreso a Palmer Station a eso de las 8AM con fingido cansancio. Como aún no me abastecía, mi expresión ya de por sí torturada debía de lucir completamente demacrada. Una vez más, la naturaleza a mi favor.

Si descontábamos el hecho de haber tenido que morder a Steph, el tener que ser yo quién diese cuenta de la realidad a Mariana ocupaba sin duda el primer puesto en mi lista de "_Cosas difíciles y dolorosas que hacer_".

Traté de contenerla lo mejor que pude en cuanto se quebró, pero una madre destrozada es más fuerte que cualquier bestia salvaje –exceptuando a vampiros y hombres lobos, por supuesto— y el impacto que ésta produce so quienes le rodean es aún peor que cualquier tempestad. Me costaría creer que exista alguien en la faz de la Tierra ajeno a tal dolor cuando se le ha tenido en frente a esa madre sin su hijo/hija.

Mariana se desplomó. Sus pobres rodillas humanas ya no pudieron hace nada por mantenerla en una pieza. De su boca gorgoreaban terribles alaridos de agonía que aunque no la mataban hacían que todos deseáramos morir con tal de que Steph volviese a su lado completamente _viva_. Como si fuese poco, la culpabilidad se leía en todos nuestros rostros, pero ¿Habrá alguno tenido más culpabilidad que yo, el único que la volvería a ver sonreír?

El único que de hecho la volvería a ver…

-¡Mi hija!- exclamó al borde de un ahogo, haciendo que todos nos sobresaltásemos.

Fue con eso, su grito que supe que ya no sería capaz de contenerla por más tiempo. No sin ocasionarle daño. Como caído del cielo, Ross acudió en mi ayuda, la culpa en su rostro era mayor que en el resto, pero de nuevo, no mayor que la mía.

Jenifer lloraba en un costado, vi a Stewart acercarse a ella, pero ella no se apartó, en vez, se dejó envolver por sus brazos para continuar en su melancolía. Por mi parte, preferí pensar, que a fin de cuentas, algo saldría bien de todo esto. Por ellos, deseé que así fuera.

-Vamos a casa- me susurró Ross y comenzó a andar. Yo le seguí para poder poner a su mujer a salvo deseando poder hacer algo más por ellos.

Mariana aún seguía plañendo y aún no era capaz de sostenerse en pie cuando la dejamos en la sala de su casa. Terminé por decidirme a dejarla ahí con su familia. Yo por mi parte necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Por absurdo que pareciera, una parte de mí sentía que realmente Steph estaba muerta, una parte pequeña y oculta, pero que ahora asomaba con fuerza e imploraba ver su pieza, sus recuerdos y sus momentos como cualquier novio _humano_ hubiese hecho.

Ya no actuaba conforme a un plan cuando subí las escaleras en dirección a su espacio. Incluso se me haría difícil afirmar que obedecía a alguna racionalidad.

La escena me devastaba como lo habría hecho con cualquiera. El aroma que aún llenaba la habitación me hacía recordar como se iba apagando cada vez más en su cuerpo Y allí estaban su cama, su mesita de luz, su cómoda y su escritorio con el ordenador encima. Eché una mirada alrededor. Claro, ya conocía el lugar a la perfección, pero quizás jamás lo había visto de la manera que lo hacía entonces. O quizás era que entonces lamentaba no haberlo hecho como ella hubiese deseado. "_Yo no soy Cullen y ella lo sabe_" respondió una voz en mi interior, la orgullosa y arrogante. Sólo logré calmarme al recordar que si yo no era como Cullen era única y exclusivamente porque al fin y al cabo ella no lo había imaginado así. "_Ella me quiere diferente_" reflexioné finalmente.

Pero esos pensamientos no habían aparecido de la nada. Algo los había atraído, y no tardé en reconocer el objeto: una foto de nosotros en la costa; que se hallaba en la mesita de luz. Ella misma la había impreso desde el ordenador y adornado con cartulinas de colores.

Recordé el día en que había visto esa versión de la fotografía por primera vez y sonreí al comprobar lo extraño que me resultaba que los colores no fueran monocromáticos como Steph solía adornar todas sus cosas.

-Es que no hay forma en que me hagas sentir en blanco y negro- aseguró entonces sonriendo –Cuando estoy contigo todo se vuelve multicolor-

Y a pesar de los notables cambios, nunca llegué a pensar que Steph se había transformado en otra persona como Mariana insistía en asegurar.

-A cambiado… a algo mejor- decía su madre.

Siempre y hasta el día de hoy he sido un convencido de que Steph nunca dejó de ser quien era, sino que lo que había cambiado era su forma de ver el mundo, desde su inminente soledad hacia sentirse acompañada y querida, incluso por su familia. Quizás Jenifer era la excepción…

Un grito aún más desgarrador proveniente de Mariana rompió la burbuja de pensamientos en los que me había sumido, y ya me encontraba de nuevo en su habitación observando la fotografía. Bajé la mirada para devolverla a su sitio al hacerlo me dí cuenta de que esta se había encontrado sobre el primer tomo de la saga de Meyer: Crepúsculo. Volví a sonreír esta vez ante la ironía. A dónde nos había llevado todo eso.

Me quedé observando el libro por largo rato con extraña melancolía, como si fuese a sacar alguna respuesta oculta de todo aquello.

Escuché pasos subiendo por la escalera, pero no me moví ni un ápice.

-Sí que le gustaban esos vampiros- dijo Ross desde el umbral de la puerta. Por su puesto, yo ya sabía que era él.

"Quizás más de lo que imaginas" respondí en mi interior, pero en lo que respectaba a Ross me limité a responder:

-Hmmm…-

Al ver que no obtenía más respuesta entró de lleno en el tema.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó por fin y yo aún no me encontraba lo suficientemente paranoico como para no comprender a lo que se refería ¿Qué iba a hacer con mi vida?

-Me iré- parte del plan.

-Nosotros nos iremos a Florida… por supuesto, eres bienvenido-

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para controlar la impotencia que se acrecentaba en mi pecho. Entonces podía comprender muchas cosas, pero no. _No Michael, luego reflexionarás aquello cuando no supongas peligro para la estación,_ me refrené.

-Muchas gracias, pero no- respondí cortésmente.

-¿Qué harás?- Parecía en serio intrigado.

-Seguiré explorando supongo, necesito superar esto. Por la mañana ya me habré ido-

Él asintió. A pesar de todo, supongo, que me comprendía y respetaba.

-Pero me gustaría pedirte un último favor-

Levanté la mirada sorprendido de la confianza que depositaban sus palabras.

-No tenemos sacerdote ni cuerpo, ero sí corazones destrozados que quieren despedir a un ser querido. Haremos una reunión hoy por la noche con todos los de la Base y me, nos- corrigió- gustaría que dijeses algunas palabras-

Asentí sin siquiera pensármelo, era lo menos que podía hacer. Y luego sí… todo habría terminado.

**Guay!! No puedo creer que finalmente haya terminado de traspasar este capítulo que ya de por sí había demorado tanto escribiendo xD que les ha parecido? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal me convence….**

**Ya quiero escuchar de ustedes, recuerden que a partir de ahora necesitaré 8 reviews para continuar ;) Si no me tienen fé (y si me la tienen también) siéntanse libres de invitar a sus amigos. Además recuerden la dinámica de ****DeviantArt. Todos pueden participar =)**

**Espero verlos pronto: **

**Carime**


End file.
